


Marry me at Christmas

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, extreme cornyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Issay never expected to have his celebrity crush as the brother of his client on his Bridal boutique services. Atsushi never expected to meet someone as extraordinary as Issay. What will happen next?





	Marry me at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to [VKYaoi](https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/)'s December challenge, it's set on an AU based on the Hallmark movie Marry me at Christmas. The prompt/movie plot is on the final notes as to not to spoil the story but if you want to read it go ahead XD  
> Warning: I didn't watch the movie, I simply used the plot as a prompt. Also this is me writing an extraordinarily corny story, please bear with me XD  
> I wrote this while listening to Buck Tick's new single [Babel](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj_m5qOg6vYAhVFbiYKHXtDDioQFggpMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Falbum%2F5FmqdF9VMSGn5rRcGYlyNw&usg=AOvVaw0MBm-l3CR7w4YQNHMCnned) non stop, so please check it out! They are awesome :3

“I’m so glad we chose you to organize all these…” the handsome dark haired guy told Issay handing back his and his bride’s chosen invitation card.

“Hiroshi, this is just perfect!” the lovely bride smiled at her fiancé. “Now we need the dress to match with everything else…”  

“Great!” Issay smiled taking notes of what he would need to arrange. “I have several ideas of which one would work the best; I’ll arrange them into a catalog for you… Do you think you can make time to check it out tomorrow?” he inquired.

“Oh, I can’t…” the girl said. “We still have some legal errands to run…”

“Wow, the wedding is really soon and we should check that out right away…” Issay seemed worried for a moment.

“Oh, don’t worry, my brother will be here this evening, I’m sure he’ll be able to help you, you can pick three and we’ll choose one of those...” Hiroshi suggested.

“Your brother?” Issay felt surprised, wondering how someone could trust something as important to someone else.

“Yes, he’s got even more fashion sense than I do.” The girl smiled. “You must know him, he is a famous actor and singer…”

Issay tried to smile as to not to let his actual feelings to be reflected on his face; he would have to deal with someone who was surely stuck up. “Really?”

“Yes, his name is Atsushi…” Hiroshi smiled. “Well, I have to go pick him at the airport, I’ll tell him to help you finish the planning…” they then got up hurriedly leaving him alone.

Issay watched them go wondering what he would do now. He had been happy when the couple had decided to hire his small business services to arrange their wedding. Der Zibet’s bridal services wasn’t the only bridal boutique in town and with bigger names nearby, that wedding would surely save the month. Yet he had to deal with a really short deadline. The bride wanted to get married in Christmas day and they were barely two weeks away from it. He had wondered if all the stress was worth it, but in the end he knew he needed to make ends meet and decided to jump onto the project.

The beautiful brunette sighed as he read the names to be printed on the wedding invitations suddenly sensing the name click in his brain. “Sakurai…” he read out loud. “It can’t be ‘that’ Atsushi Sakurai surely…” he shook his head passing a hand through his long curled hair, going back to his to-do list and marking out a few things; then taking his phone to double check his calendar and make sure he could make everything work out.

The next day Issay was rushing towards the boutique, he woke up a bit late, barely having time to take the catalogue of dresses he had put together the previous night on his way out. But as he rounded the corner he almost tripped over someone standing on the way. “Sorry!” he said stepping back.

“Oh, I should be the one apologizing… I didn’t realize I was on the way…” the dark haired beautiful man apologized. “I’m waiting for this place to open…  I wonder how long they’ll take…”

Issay blushed as he recognized him, so his client’s brother was actually Atsushi Sakurai; his celebrity crush. He however snapped back to reality realizing he was even later now. “I’m sorry… I’m Issay… one of the owners… My business partner will be in late today… he is in charge of the flowers…” he smiled apologetically, hurrying to open the door. “Come in, you must be freezing… would you like something hot to drink?” he asked entering and turning the heating on, leaving the catalogue on his desk and walking towards the coffee machine without waiting for an answer.

Atsushi entered, closing the door behind him. “Thanks…” he said taking a look around. The place was finely and tastefully decorated, not what he expected on such a small town. The show windows contained an assortment of delicate fabrics, dresses and even jewelry. It felt refreshing to be there.

Issay came back with a couple of cups of coffee. “Here…” he handed one to the younger.

Atsushi accepted it. “My brother said you were choosing his bride's dress…”

“Yes…  I have several styles that would look nice with the wedding theme, he said you could pick three out of them…” Issay then motioned the younger to sit down and took a seat as well, picking the catalogue and opening it. “The ones that have a post it on them are the ones I suggest…”

The dark haired took a seat, checking the pictures of the dresses. “Do you make these things yourself?” he felt curious.

“Sometimes…” Issay smiled. “When there’s enough time I can see if what is chosen can be done here or if we need to have it delivered; but for this occasion you guys will have to settle for what we have in stock…” he bit his lower lip worriedly.

“This one is awesome…” Atsushi complimented the dress Issay had thought was perfect.

“Do you want to add it to the top 3?” Issay asked, he was glad he shared his tastes.

“Sure… I can always remove it if I find other 3 that I like better…” Atsushi said as he checked the remaining dresses.

Two more coffee cups and about one hour later, Atsushi finally had chosen the second and third dresses, all of them among Issay’s sugestions. “So… can I see them now?” he asked, handing the catalogue back.

“You mean… physically?” Issay looked at Atsushi a bit confused.

“Yes, I would like to check the fabric… You know, I don’t want to pick something that will make my future sister in law want to tear it off as soon as she puts it on…  I suppose Hiroshi wouldn’t mind but the rest of us will…”

Issay felt a bit offended by his comment since it seemed demeaning on the quality of his materials; however his light joke made him smile in the end. “Well, I can assure you all of our materials are the best…” he stated getting up and taking a set of keys. “Come with me…”

The elder then opened the door to the area where the dresses were kept, turning on the electric hanger and picking each dress. Then walking with them to a big table and placing them carefully one next to the other, opening the bags that contained them.

Atsushi walked over to them satisfied with his inspection of the fabrics and then checking the sizes, frowning slightly.

“Is there something wrong?” Issay inquired a bit worried by Atsushi’s expression.

“I… don’t know her dress size…” Atsushi confessed feeling a bit foolish.

Issay had to laugh at this. “It’s ok… she is average sized if I’m right…” he said trying to remember the girl’s body frame. “If they don’t fit completely we can always fix them…”

“Oh, that’s great…” Atsushi smiled. “So… yeah, these three will do…”

“Perfect!” Issay felt content. He truly hadn’t imagined dealing with someone with a celebrity status would be as easy as it had seemed to be with the younger.

“Well… what else is there in today’s schedule?” Atsushi inquired.

“Hmm… how about eating something?” Issay was reminded he had skipped breakfast by his roaring stomach. “I have a couple of nice restaurants that have the most splendid areas for the wedding…”

“Food sounds great… I skipped breakfast this morning…” the younger confessed.

“Fine, then let’s go…” Issay smiled, walking back to his desk and leaving a few notes for his partner.   

“Do we need a cab or something?” Atsushi asked as he stepped outside waiting for Issay to lock.

“Oh, it’s really close by… if you don’t mind walking about four blocks…” Issay said joining him.

“I guess we can walk…” Atsushi conceded.

Issay began walking next to the younger, feeling slightly dreamy to be just walking with him on the snowy street. He couldn´t believe his luck. He supposed not many people had a chance to enjoy spending time much less having a meal next to their favorite star.

Atsushi noticed the smile on Issay’s lips, he had never seen someone seem so happy, he however refrained from commenting on it; he probably really loved his work. “So… have you lived here all your life?” he asked curious.

“Most of my life…” Issay confessed. “I left for a while when I went to college… but after graduating I decided to come back… big cities can be quite a challenge…”

“You think?” Atsushi smiled. “I love the city…”

“Oh well… I guess it would be harder for you to live in a small town with your career and all…” Issay commented.

“So you know what I do for a living?” Atsushi was a bit surprised by the revelation.

Issay had to laugh at this. “I live in a small town, not under a rock… I know who you are… though when your brother told me your name I thought I was probably confused…“ he then wondered for a moment if the younger was offended. “Did you expect me to treat you differently?”  

“Well, you are the first person I meet who hasn’t stated they feel intimidated by me or something…” Atsushi laughed too.

“Intimidated?” Issay felt surprised at that revelation.  

“It happens to me all the time… even when I wasn’t famous…” Atsushi confessed. The gentle and natural way Issay had treated him made him feel at ease with him. Almost like they were already long time friends. “People say my eyes pierce their souls or things like that…”

“Oh… we haven’t made a staring contest or something to be sure…”  Issay joked stopping in front of the restaurant, taking a good look into the younger’s eyes.  “Your eyes seem kind to me…” he admitted trying not to blush at the gentle smile appearing into Atsushi’s lips.

“Really?” Atsushi asked feeling flattered.

“Yes…” Issay then looked down feeling a bit embarrassed. “This is the restaurant…”

Atsushi turned around. “Awesome! I’m starving…” he stated entering the place.

Issay followed him inside, requesting a table for them both in a secluded area; after all he didn’t want to have to deal with Atsushi’s fans if he was recognized.

Once they were done with their meal, and after Atsushi insisted on paying for them both, they went to the events area of the restaurant.  

“So… with the proper lightning I think this place could work…” Issay said after explaining where everything would go.

“It’s nice enough…” Atsushi conceded. “You said you had an option two?”

“Yes… That’s another restaurant, they are the ones providing the food too but we need a cab to go there, it has some more open spaces and bigger garden areas for pictures during the afternoon…” Issay explained. “I can book us dinner there so you can see it… it’s better appreciated during the night which is when the party will actually happen…”

“Sounds like a plan…” Atsushi agreed.

“Will your brother and his bride be available for that?” Issay asked taking out his cellphone to schedule dinner.

“Oh no, they won’t be back till tomorrow… or was it the day after?” Atsushi tried to remember.  “Anyways I was given free pass to do all the choosing…” he commented as he walked over to one of the walls, admiring an interesting abstract painting.

Issay smiled. “Fine then… how about 7?” he suggested.  He would have to work outside his schedule but he really wanted the younger to be able to experience the atmosphere of the place.

Atsushi smiled. “Perfect, should I pick you up at Der Zibet’s?”

Issay blushed profusely not being able to stop his brain from telling him these all seemed like a dream date. “Well…”

“I guess it’s easier since that’s the only place I know in this town…” Atsushi turned around.

Issay looked down. “You are right… yes, that will work…” he said still looking at his phone trying to calm down. “Do you need help to go back to your hotel?”

“Oh no, I’m barely a few blocks away…” Atsushi smiled. 

“Well then… I’ll see you tonight…” Issay finally dared to look at the younger. He really didn’t want to seem like a love stuck high schooler to him.

“Perfect…” Atsushi took Issay’s hand squeezing it softly as he looked into his eyes. “I’ll see you tonight…”

Issay was then left feeling like the air had been knocked out of his lungs, finally understanding what people meant when they said Atsushi’s eyes could pierce their souls. However a warm fuzzy feeling invaded him all the same. He stared at his hand for a moment, still feeling the younger’s lingering warmth against it.

“Come on Issay, get a grip…” He sighed denying with his head as he began walking back to his boutique.

 

“He couldn’t possibly have been flirting with me… right?” Issay asked his partner as he picked a few ornaments from a small basquet and pinned them onto a dress, his sleeves were rolled up and he had tied his hair back on a ponytail.

“Why not?” The blond guy retorted as he finished storing a few things in a cabinet. “You are good looking enough…”

“Hikaru… he is not gay…” Issay rolled his eyes as he kneeled, placing some more ornaments on the skirt.

“How can you tell?” Hikaru insisted. “He is too hot to be single… maybe that’s why.”

“Or he can have the biggest ego on the world… or just be a huge player or something else…” Issay stated.

“Well, he seemed like he was trying to leave a lasting impression or something…” the blond smiled closing the cabinet. “What time did you say he’ll come?”

“Around seven… why?” Issay backed up, checking his progress.

“I want to meet him.” Hikaru smiled.

“Your shift ended 30 minutes ago, you should go home…” Issay admonished checking his watch.

“Oh, come on… just a peek!” Hikaru pleaded.

“I won’t let you cash over time…” Issay crossed his arms.

“I don’t need to be paid to stay today; I would pay to meet him!” the blond seemed really excited.  

“Then pay me!” Issay stated. “Come on, I’m sure the last thing the poor guy wants is some creepy fanboy…”

“Speak for yourself ‘Mr. I have his poster covering half one of my bedroom walls’” the blond mocked him.

“Shut up!” Issay tossed some of the ornaments on his direction. “How do you even know how my bedroom looks like?!”

Hikaru ducked the ornaments. “I’ve delivered some things to your house sometimes…”

“And you left them in the living room…”

 Hikaru smiled apologetically.”I was curious…”

“I’m never again letting you in to my house…” Issay sighed.

“Did you take it down?”

“What?”

“The poster!” Hikaru crossed his arms. “It’s gonna be embarrassing if you guys go there after dinner and he sees himself there…”

Issay blushed profusely. “We are not even going on a date…”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t end the way I just said…” the blond smiled mischievously.

“Go home, right now!” Issay ordered. “I don’t want you here when he arrives!”

“Come on! Don’t be so mean!” Hikaru tried to plead.  

“And just so you know…” Issay said, not noticing the door was being opened. “I don’t ever sleep with someone on a first date!” he then noticed Hikaru’s eyes widening. “Don’t look at me like that! You know I mean it!” Issay then noticed the blond seemed to be trying to signal something, turning around a bit scared. Seeing Atsushi was at the door, by his look he seemed to be having fun. Issay felt the color of his skin leave and come back in flashes. “You… you are here early…”

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Atsushi asked stepping closer.

“Oh no, I was just leaving…” Hikaru smiled rushing to get his coat and putting it on. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hikaru… his business partner.” the blond told Atsushi as he opened the door once again. “Have fun!” he said then closing the door behind him.

“It must be nice to have such a lively business partner…” Atsushi smiled.

“I’d kill him if I could…” Issay sighed still embarrassed, placing some more ornaments on the dress in front of him.

“This one looks beautiful… did you make it?” The younger inquired, standing closer to admire it.

“Yes… It’s my own design…” Issay admitted. “It’s not done yet…”

 “It resembles the ones I chose slightly…” Atsushi noticed. “You made those too… didn’t you?”

“Yes…” Issay blushed looking down. “But that’s not why I suggested them…”

Atsushi’s eyes widened as he noticed where Issay seemed to think he was going. “Oh, I was trying to compliment you, not accuse you of something… I had never seen models as beautiful as those… not even in the city…”

“Really?” Issay smiled feeling relieved.

“Yeah…” Atsushi walked around the dress. “You know…  I was bored at the hotel and I thought you could maybe… show me around a bit before going to dinner; but I see you are quite busy, I should have called…”

“Oh, that’s ok…” Issay placed the rest of the ornaments back on the small basket. “I was simply doing this to pass time while waiting for you… I’m not in a rush to finish it or anything…”

“That’s great.” Atsushi said feeling relieved.

“Well, just give me five minutes and I’ll be ready…”

Issay had taken Atsushi to the park; it was one of his favorite places so he took the time to explain the younger the kinds of trees and flowers that normally grew there. As a final stop they went to a bridge over the currently frozen lake.

Issay rested his elbows on the edge.  “In spring you can see ducks swimming in the lake from here…”

Atsushi looked down, smiling as he saw some kids skating on the ice. “I can see why you like this place so much…”

“Really?” Issay looked back at the younger. “I bet there must be lots of parks like this one in the city…”

“Well… then maybe it’s the company the one I’m enjoying so much…” Atsushi stated without taking his eyes off the frozen lake.

Issay felt some warmth fill his insides, looking down at the lake as well. “I… think it’s time to go, we don’t want to miss dinner…”

“Ok, let’s go…” Atsushi smiled following Issay out of the park.

After a short cab ride and a candle light dinner where Issay ordered for them both so Atsushi could sample the available menus for the wedding; the elder had shown Atsushi the events area of the restaurant. This time Issay had also been the one paying for dinner and didn’t take a no from Atsushi.

The younger walked out in the garden area as Issay waited in the doorway taking a few notes on his phone.

“I like this place better…” Atsushi informed him, walking back and standing next to him.

“Great!” Issay smiled looking back at the younger and realizing he was actually looking up, so he raised his eyes as well being surprised as he noticed they were standing under the mistletoe.

Atsushi then took one of his hands towards Issay’s face, moving a few strands of his now loose curled hair behind his ear. Issay stared into his eyes as he felt his heart pound into his chest, and then he felt the younger’s hand slip behind his neck, pulling him softly towards him. He didn’t even notice when he closed his eyes, simply accepting the sweet and gentle kiss.

Once their lips parted, Atsushi spoke first. “I hope that wasn’t too bold…”

Issay looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. “We had to do it, right?” he smiled pointing at the mistletoe, feeling unable to look into the younger’s eyes. “So… I scheduled the wine and cake tasting for tomorrow…”

“Great…” Atsushi said. “Where are we going tomorrow?”

“Oh, they’ll bring them to the boutique…” Issay said finally looking at Atsushi. “I’ll call you as soon as I have everything ready…”

Atsushi nodded, taking Issay’s phone and dialing his own phone number. “You’ll need it in order to call me…”

“Details…” Issay tried to smile as he received his phone back. “Wanna share a cab back?” he offered then walking out of the place, being followed by the younger.

The next day Issay was working on another design as Hikaru arrived.

“So, tell me what happened?” the blond asked as he walked to the coffee machine.

“We chose the place for the wedding, which means you can go there and make sure you ordered enough flowers…” Issay stated.

“Come on!” Hikaru walked towards Issay holding his cup of coffee. “I meant what happened in your date…”

“It wasn’t a date…” Issay crossed his arms over his chest. “It was simply dinner… and we chose the menu too.”

“Seriously?” the blond seemed skeptic. “He is totally into you; you can’t be that blind…”

“He is not into me… he is just being polite…” Issay sighed. “You should behave a little more like a friend towards me instead of trying to get ideas into my head that will surely lead me to a broken heart…”

Hikaru pouted slightly looking at Issay for a moment, his eyes then widening in realization. “Oh my God! You are in love with him for real!”

Issay scoffed at the blond. “Are you drunk or something?”

“I’m not… You know, I’m being a friend here… you are always working on helping others find their ‘Happily ever after’ you should look for yours too…” Hikaru stated drinking some of his coffee as he walked away.

“Where are you going?” Issay asked seeing the blond open the door.

“You said you needed flowers, I’ll go check the place…” Hikaru said taking his coat and leaving.

“Will you be back before noon?” Issay asked following him, however not being able to catch him since as soon as he stepped out he found a delivery guy.

Atsushi wrapped his just showered body in a fluffy towel as he heard his cell phone ring, so he went to the room, picking it up. “Hello?”

“Hi… it’s Issay…” Issay’s voice was heard on the other side of the line.

“Hi… how are you?” Atsushi looked at his own smile in the mirror, feeling a bit surprised of how happy he seemed to be to hear the elder.

“I’m just fine…” Issay stated. “Uh… the cake samples are here… and the wine as well… so…”

“I can be there in a few minutes…” Atsushi said, realizing he was actually looking forward to see Issay. “If that works for you…” he added.

“Sure… I’ll be here all day anyways, so there’s no rush…” Issay informed him.

“It’s ok really; I just need to get some clothes on…” Atsushi stated.

Issay seemed to choke on something as he coughed slightly. “Are… are you naked?”

Atsushi tried not to laugh. “Well, your phone call just took me out of the shower so yes… I’m wearing a fluffy blue towel, but I’m completely naked and slippery beneath it…” he accentuated the last two adjectives with his sexiest voice.

Issay blushed deeply thankful the younger couldn’t see him as he picked a folder and fanned himself a bit. “Oh… well… I’ll be waiting for you so hurry up and get dressed…”

About fifteen minutes later, Atsushi arrived at the boutique. Entering and seeing Issay was at his desk on the back. “Hi…”

“Hi… Come in…” Issay smiled as he got up, fetching the cake samples and placing them on his desk, serving a cup of coffee for the younger.

Atsushi sat in front of Issay. “You said there would be wine…”

“Have you ever eaten cake with wine?” Issay inquired. “It’s a terrible combination, once you have picked the cake we can take care of the wine…”

“I guess you have a point…” Atsushi agreed. “So… have you picked any already?”

“Well… this one here looks quite traditional but it has orange zest and the flavor blend is  awesome…” Issay said taking a piece with a fork and guiding it to the younger’s mouth on a whim.

Atsushi ate the cake. Enjoying it’s flavor. “It’s really good.”

“I’ve been told I have great tastes…” Issay smiled.

“I believe it…” Atsushi said smugly. “Which one is next?”

Once they were done picking the cake, Issay brought out the wines, serving them in wine cups and handing each to the younger. Explaining why he thought the notes and flavor blend on such selection seemed to go best with the theme and food. 

Atsushi was impressed by Issay’s knowledge on wines.

“You know… I think it’s unfair that it’s just me the one drinking…” Atsushi said suddenly. “Anyone would think you are trying to get me drunk…”

Issay laughed. “I’ve tasted them so many times already I think I don’t need to taste them right now… besides, I’ve heard you can really hold your liquor…”

“Still, you should help me choose…” Atsushi insisted.

“Fine…” Issay agreed taking a bottle of wine and serving some for himself, then taking a sip; closing his eyes and enjoying it’s flavor. “I’d pick this one… no second thoughts…”

“Is it your favorite?” Atsushi inquired checking the bottle.

“Oh no… my favorite is a deep red aged wine with many notes…” Issay answered finishing the wine he had poured on his cup.

“You know… you really are like that wine you just described…” Atsushi said staring intently into the elder’s eyes.

“Are you calling me old now?” Issay smiled flirtatiously. “I’m only four years older than you…”

“That’s not what I meant…” Atsushi said, walking towards Issay, taking his hand and making him stand up.

Issay looked straight into the younger’s eyes as he stood, feeling once again like there was not enough air in his lungs, even more so as Atsushi’s hands went around his waist, pulling him against his body as their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

 Atsushi moaned against the elder’s lips as he gained access to his mouth, sucking softly into his tongue, inviting him to explore. Issay’s arms went around the younger’s neck as he gave in to the passion fuelled within him. Following along as he felt Atsushi pushing him on top of his desk; barely aware that the younger had pushed the cups aside.

The elder moaned as he felt Atsushi’s lips on his neck, burying his hands on his dark luscious hair as he felt their groins rub against each other softly.

However the sound of the door being opened and then quickly closed made them pull apart, Issay sat up on his desk looking back, startled and confused as he didn’t see anyone. “Did someone come in?” he asked looking at Atsushi.

“I think it was your partner…” Atsushi bit his lower lip.

Issay blushed; he would surely never get to see the end of that. “Sorry…”

“It wasn’t your fault…” Atsushi tried to smile. “Your partner and you…?” he began, not sure how to ask.

The elder seemed to notice where his thoughts seemed to be going. “We are just old friends…” Issay stated. “We met in High School and went to College together… but that’s it…”

“Are you sure?” Atsushi insisted caressing the elder’s face softly.

“I wouldn’t have a reason to hide it if I had any other type of relationship with him…” Issay caressed Atsushi’s face. “Everyone in this town knows I’m gay…”

Atsushi seemed to relax at that statement, getting closer once again and kissing the elder’s lips softly. “So… are you free tonight?”

After Atsushi left, Hikaru had returned and had been pestering Issay to get details of what was going on. In the end the dark haired had admitted he was going on a date with the star that night. The blond then had sneaked out from the boutique and barely before closing time had given him a small box which in his words contained an early Christmas present.

Issay had waited until he was home to open said present, finding an assortment of condoms and lube inside. He would have thrown them away but he supposed he would most likely need some later.

The date had been awesome; Atsushi had actually gotten reservations for them both at the most refined restaurant in town. He supposed getting to book in there on such short notice had been a perk of being a celebrity. They enjoyed dinner and some wine and afterwards Issay had suggested they’d share a chocolate based desert which was famous at the place. Atsushi had been delighted once again by the elder’s tastes. They had a great time together; and when finally Atsushi had requested the elder to come to his hotel, he hadn’t been able to say no.

Atsushi opened the door for the elder, closing it afterwards.

Issay looked around the elegant room, suddenly feeling Atsushi holding him from behind; he closed his eyes enjoying his closeness. “So… won’t you get in trouble because of me being here?”

“I’ve been single for the longest time… I don’t think anyone should mind who I am with…” Atsushi said then helping the elder out of his coat, making him turn around and kissing his lips.

Issay held him close, kissing him back and helping him out of his own coat too. However the younger didn’t stop there, his hands reaching underneath Issay’s shirt as his lips kissed his neck.

The elder moaned tangling his fingers into Atsushi’s raven hair, enjoying its silkiness, closing his eyes and allowing the younger to take control. He then was guided towards the soft bed, falling on it with Atsushi on top of his body, soon their clothes were discarded and their moans were lost against each other lips as Atsushi grinded their groins together.

“Atsushi…” Issay moaned the younger’s name as his fingers trailed his back, his legs going around the younger's hips as he pushed their bodies even closer.

“I need you…” Atsushi stated as he bit softly into the elder’s collarbone.

“God… I need you too…” Issay said looking into his eyes. “Do you… need a condom?”

“I think we will need one…” Atsushi conceded stopping and straigthening up a bit as he took the hotel’s phone.

“I have some… In my coat…” Issay offered blushing slightly.

Atsushi smiled hanging up the phone and getting up, retrieving the elder’s coat and searching his pockets. Pulling out a condom and the lube. “You were ready for me?” he asked feeling happy.

Issay looked away feeling embarrassed. “You’ll have to thank Hikaru…”

Atsushi laughed then climbing back on the bed as he used his teeth to open the pouch of lube, applying some to his fingers. “Turn around for me…”

Issay obeyed, laying down on his stomach. Closing his eyes as he felt the younger’s fingers applying the lube to his body; relaxing his muscles as much as he could to allow his fingers to stretch him.

“Wow… you are so tight…” Atsushi complimented adding some more lube to his fingers as he entered two of them this time.

”I don’t do this often…” Issay stated. “As cliché as it might seem…”

Atsushi laughed softly as he entered a third finger, pressing lightly against the elder’s prostate and enjoying the moans he elicited from his lips this way. “I think you are ready for me…” he said then unrolling the condom on his shaft and adding some more lube.

Issay then turned around, spreading his legs for the elder. “Take me then…” he requested as he stared intently into his eyes.

Atsushi then kissed the elder’s lips hard and almost desperately, guiding his shaft to him and pressing against the area. Issay took a high breath, trying to relax once again. The younger didn’t seem like he would go easy on him. However he moaned as he felt Atsushi’s hardness enter him slowly, backing off slightly to then push some more inside.

“Issay…” Atsushi uttered his name as he kissed his neck.

“Ah… please… I can take it…” Issay requested feeling desperate.

“It feels so good…” Atsushi said finally entering him completely.

“You are so big…” Issay moaned as he pushed his hips upwards against the younger.

“So hot…” Atsushi ‘s breath was ragged as he began moving against the elder. Soon finding his prostate and pushing against it with his every thrust.

Issay closed his eyes as he clung to the younger’s body, pleasure filling him in fast waves and reverberating inside his body with their every movement; and then as he began seeing stars behind his eyes, Atsushi’s hand wrapping around his neglected shaft took him over the edge. Screaming his name as he came hard into his hand, sensing Atushi's thrusts grow erratic as he screamed his name as well.

A few moments later Atsushi’s head was lying on the elder’s chest as he caressed his hair softly. They were both covered with the soft white hotel sheets.

Atsushi then looked up at the elder. “You know… I don’t want you to think of this as a one night stand with a celebrity…” he stated as he caressed Issay’s face. “I genuinely like you…”

“I like you too…” Issay smiled, getting closer and kissing the younger’s lips softly. “I wouldn’t have broken my own rule of not sleeping with someone on a first date if I didn’t…”

“This isn’t our first date…” Atsushi frowned.

“Isn’t it?” Issay was a bit surprised by the younger’s statement.

“Of course not… we went to the park on our first date… then we kissed under the mistletoe on the second one… this is our third date…” Atsushi then kissed once again.

 Issay had to laugh at this, then smiling as the younger placed several butterfly kisses against his lips. “So… you waited until our third date to take me here?”

“I’m a gentleman…” Atsushi said.

“I can see it now…” Issay then held him close.

“So… it might seem too soon but… I’ve never felt this way for anybody else so… will you marry me in Christmas too?” Atsushi proposed.

“Are you insane?” Issay asked. “I have enough planning one wedding, now go figure two!”

Atsushi laughed at the elder’s reaction. “Well… how about next year’s Christmas then?” he insisted.

Issay smiled kissing Atsushi’s lips. “I’ll think about it…” he conceded. They would have lots of things to figure out, but something inside of him made him feel they would find the way to make it work.

The End!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from: ["Hallmark Christmas movies: Details on all 33 new films"](http://ew.com/tv/2017/06/09/hallmark-christmas-movies-33-when-calls-the-heart/3/)  
> Marry Me at Christmas (Hallmark Channel)  
> Starring: Rachel Skarsten, Trevor Donovan  
> “Organizing a Christmas wedding is a true treat for bridal boutique owner Madeline Krug. She loves the challenge of finding the perfect dress for the bride and orchestrating an exquisite event. What Madeline didn’t expect was to be swept off her feet by the bride’s gorgeous brother, movie star Jonny Blaze. Jonny came to the quirky town of Fool’s Gold to support his sister — not to fall in love. Yet Madeline is the most extraordinary woman he’s ever met. Planning the perfect wedding leads to candlelit dinners and strolls through snow-covered streets. Madeline finds the real Jonny even more captivating than her celebrity crush. Will the action star be brave enough to take on the role of a lifetime?”


End file.
